Criminal
by Natertot101
Summary: Every day is the same routine, steal, sell and sleep. This has continued for years on end. until I get caught...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was rising on Equestria. Another day, another misery, I thought. I arose out of my sleeping place and headed for the door. With a squeek, it opened. I stretched my forehooves with a yawn. Everyday it was like this, almost routine; get up, stretch, get dressed, and thieve to my heart's content, if there ever was content. I scowled at the thought. I grabbed my robe on the hook and my knife. Putting my hood on, I headed out to the market area. The first stall caught my eye, a gem stall. I pulled out my mask from my pocket and strapped it over my face. I scrunched up my face and ran over to the stall. Using my horn, I levitated an extra large diamond and put it in my saddle bag. "Thief!" The colt screeched. That quickly alerted the guards nearest the stall, then the rest in the circle. I headed for the nearest building, and pulled out my knife out of my pocket along with a bow and arrow. I shot a ladder of arrows into the side of the building. I lunged and nimbly swung up the arrows. Now on top of the building, I ran across and jumped to the next, then the next, and the next. When I was sure I lost the guards, I jumped down into an alleyway. I walked out of the alley into the path again. "There he is!" a random pony yelled. Then the guards appeared around the corner. "Stop!" The captain screamed. Clenching my knife, I readied myself. The first pony to lunge at me was the captain. I dodged to the side and stabbed him in his big, meaty neck. Blood oozed out as I pulled out my knife from him. I spun and threw my knife into the forehead of the next pony. He just stood there eyes blank as I pulled the knife out and jumped onto him, somersaulted, and bolted the other way. But as I was rounding the corner, a mare with a golden trimmed robe appeared in front of me. I nodded once and she joined me. Silently, we ran away from the guards. When I saw the house, I jumped into the window, the mare followed me in. I closed the shutters, and glanced out the door. It was shut too, along with everything else. The mare lit a torch in the house. "What did you manage to get?" she asked. I reached into my saddle bag and pulled out the diamond. "Very good, that should fetch a good price." I nodded. As I put the diamond back into my bag, the guards kicked the door down. "Yield and you will not be killed." A muscular colt with golden armor said. I guessed he was the head of the guard. With a twitch of my tail, I warned the mare to run. She tried to jump out of the window but a guard gripped her by the neck. By now, the whole romestian guard was surrounding the house. I scowled and dropped my bag along with my knife. I raised my hooves to the air and put them behind my head. The general and a guard behind me brought me to the ground. They wrapped a rope around my hooves as tightly as they could. They hauled me onto my legs and brought me to the dungeon. They threw me into the cell and I fell on my ass. They slammed the door shut and locked it. I backed up against the wall and rubbed my hands on the wall to break the ropes. After they snapped, I laid down on the floor. The cold, wet floor. Damn I can't believe I let myself get caught. I should have fought, too late now. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I startled awake as the sound of the cell door clanged open. "Scum!" I don't know If the guard was shouting it at me or the colt he threw in with me. As the door slammed shut again, the colt struggled to his hooves, mumbling something unintelligible. After he sat down with a sigh, I asked "So... What are you in for?" I was trying to sound cheerful and sarcastic, but it came out as a pitiful squeek. The colt glared at me from his sitting position. "I didn't do it." He simply replied. I chuckled at his comment. "I didn't either pal!" This was all just an attempt to lighten the mood of everypony.

We both sat there in the dark for a long time before the colt asked "You have a name?" Glancing up, I replied simply, "Mist, you?"

"Renault"

Nodding in reply, I went back to sitting in silence before the guards came back to our cell. "YOU! GET UP!" One of the guards shouted at me. Slowly rising to my hooves, I was marched out of the cell with one last glance over my shoulder at Renault. As we walked down the hallway to who-knows-where, the guard poked me in the back with his spear. Jerking my head back at him, he shouted "GET MOVING FILTH!" Jabbing me harder in the shoulder.

When we reached the place we were headed, I was ushered into a small, square shaped room with only a table and a chair at each side. The guard who was pushing me exited the room and I was left alone. Sitting down in one of the creaky wooden chairs, I awaited my judgment.

About an hour passed as another colt, who was particularly old, sat down in the chair opposite of me. Clearing his throat, he pulled out a scroll and began reading from it, "William Jesuat, you are being charged with the crimes of: Murder, robbery, fleeing the guard, and attempting to fence stolen goods for profit. Therefore, your punishment is death by colosseum. However, in the case you win enough fights, you may be granted your freedom." Once he finished, two guards busted into the room and hustled me from my sitting place.

Just now had I have been realizing what was happening to me. 'I was caught?' I asked myself mentally. 'I'm going to die.' Although I did have a chance to live, that was _if_ I won enough fights. Hardly anyone is freed from the colosseum. But a chance is a chance. After we had returned to my cell, they threw me back in and the guards pointed at Renault.

"YOU, GET UP!" Renault obeyed and he was hauled out as well.

And there I was, alone in a cold, dark cell with no chance of freedom. Curling up in a ball, I attempted to sleep but only found the dark cruelty of nightmares.


End file.
